Shinobi Halcyon Naruto
by Black Magi
Summary: Instead of losing to the gods, the Six Heroes won. As the cheers commence, the long dead Maxwell gets the last laugh. Stuck in a new world, helping a burning boy, and getting stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! It's me, guy who can't keep a promise! I know you all want Kami Ashikabi, but I'm veeeery unmotivated to write it. I also have been working overtime at the job I have. The chapter almost done, I just don't have the energy to finish like 5 paragraphs. But then, I got an idea. When I get ideas, I can't get them out of my head until I write it out. And if you read the summary, you know what this is about! But if you didn't, well. It sucks to be you. Anyways let's get this show on the road!

Shinobi Halcyon

The Six Heroes had finally triumphed over the gods. As the last god fell, a roar of victory had began to resonate among the Six Heroes.

"My friends! Today, we have achieved our goal! Our homeland is free from danger!" Eze shouted as he thrusted Batootha into the air, and soon, the other heroes followed, thrusting their respective weapons into the air.

"Tonight, we dine and feast! This is a monumental moment!" Shouted Vargas.

As they cheered, a rift opened behind them. The first god that they had vanquished, Maxwell, had been dead for a while now. But before she died, she placed one last unnoticeable curse. A curse that would give the other three gods a chance to come back, and it was activating now. Atro noticed the rift as a shadow went through, and swiftly turned and readied his sword.

"Ah, there appears to be one last foul entity, shall we vanquish it? It seems it has escaped through this rift."

"We must! Once our quest is complete, we will no longer need to worry about our homes being in danger!" Eze rushed through the portal.

Halcyon

'Heh, this is my ultimate hiding spot! They'll never find me here!'

It was not October 10 you fuckboi's, I don't like that cliche, it was the day before(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), and the mobs were after him.

"The Demon is in the trees! I sense his Chakra!"

Halcyon

Eze stepped out of the rift. Where was he? It was a beautiful forest, lush, and lively. As the other 5 Heroes exited, the rift closed and the twisted soul of Maxwell appeared before them.

"Hahaha! You may have won this battle, but we will be having the last laugh! You'll never be able to return home, fools! I placed my ultimate curse on you! My Unbreakable Curse! Hahahahahaha!" She laughed madly as her soul slowly faded into oblivion.

"Maxwell!" Eze screamed and ran up, slashed Batootha at her, not having any effect on her dissipating soul.

She threw her head back, laughing harder as she died, forever.

"Father…. I miss you! Taken away after learning you're alive!" Vargas fell to his knees, tears forming. He put his hands to his face and dropped Dandelga.

"What will we do now?! Maxwell was a master at curses, so if she put an unbreakable curse on us, it's unbreakable! We'll never be able to go back!" Selena cried out.

"Drevas…. What should I do… Are we fated to be apart?" Lance clenched his spear tightly as tears fell.

"We must find a way to get back home! This is no time to get depressed, my friends! I don't care if Maxwell said it was unbreakable, if we try, I believe anything is possible!" Atro stepped forwards, Urias in hand.

"I agree with Atro, even if Maxwell says it's impossible, even if we have to go to hell and back! We must get home! No matter what!" Magress stood next to Atro, Leomurg in his hand.

A loud cheer was heard, and all Six Heroes stopped what they were doing, and went to the noise, hoping for help.

Halcyon

"BURN HIM! YONDAIME-SAMA YOU WILL BE PROUD!"

They tied Naruto to a post, doused him in gasoline, gouged his eyes out, and threw a match. As the flames rushed through out his small body, the Six Heroes emerged from the woods.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO KILL ME!" Naruto screamed in pain.

"What the hell?! What are you doing to that child?!" Selena yelled in shock. She had seen some twisted things, but not burning a child!

"I'll get him down, you guys protect me!" Selena rushed towards the screaming flames.

"Estreal Bloom!" She called out as water doused the flames, and slashed the wires holding Naruto up with Lexida.

"What are you doing?! The demon needs to be killed! Why are you helping him?!" Random Shinobi Abc said.

"What did this child ever do to you?!" Eze snarled.

"He killed my family!"

"My brother and father are dead because of him!"

"My sister is dead!"

"I don't really know why I'm here, I'm just an unimportant side character!"

"How? How could a child, who looks no older than 12 kill those people?!" Eze yelled.

"11 years ago! The Kyuubi No Yōko attacked our village, and he is the Kyuubi reincarnated! Our village suffered so much because of him! Our Yondaime Hokage died because of him! All of our suffering, all of it! It's all because of him!" A man yelled as he picked up a rock and threw it. Eze blocked it with Eeeeeze(best pun 10/10 fucking pun of the century).

The sound of leaves being shoved aside was heard, and Sarutobi Hiruzen, with four ANBU, appeared.

"What's going on here?!" He demanded.

"H-Hokage-sama, we were taking care of the demon! He needs to exterminated!" Shinobi Abc stammered.

"Who are they?" He pointed to the Six Heroes.

"W-we don't know… They just appeared out of the forest!"

"You!" Points at Vargas "What are your intentions with my people? What are you doing to Naruto!"

Vargas snorted.

"Well, I'm not one to kill civilians, but I would kill people like these, who discriminate against others, and this boy? I think we should take him far away, from a place like this. It's obvious this isn't the first time this has happened, so it would be best, in my opinion, to take him… And RETREAT!"

With that, all Six heroes dashed into the forest, Naruto in Selena's hands, healing from his wounds.

"ANBU! Two of you gather up these people and take them to Ibiki! Inu, Boar, let's go!" Sarutobi shouted and dashed off in the direction of the Heroes of Grand Gaia.

Halcyon

"They're coming towards us! We need to hurry!" Magress said as they ran.

They hit the edge of the forest, and were running across the top of the Valley of the End. From behind them, Sarutobi and the ANBU jumped out of the forest. The Heroes stopped, at the edge of the cliff, and turned to face the Hokage.

"Stop! Give me Naruto, and I'll make your punishments lighter! Please! If we don't have our Jinchuuriki, our secret weapon, and that info gets out to the other villages? We'll be doomed!" Sarutobi begged.

"After seeing what your people do to him? No, never! He'd be better off anywhere else!" Vargas yelled, and readied himself to fight, Dandelga flaming to life.

"He's our weapon! I don't know which of the other Village's you're working for, but I won't let you take my Villages' Weapon dammit!" Sarutobi screamed.

"Ji… Ji?"

"!"

"I'm….. Just a… Weapon to you?" Naruto said weakly.

"Of course! You, the Jinchuuriki of the strongest Buuji, Kyuubi No Yōko, are a weapon! The orphan of the late Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, two of the strongest shinobi in history! If we trained you right, you would be our holy weapon! We could send you out on the battlefield and have you unleash the Kyuubi on our enemies! Don't you understand? Weapons can't love, form connections, anything! Weapons are weapons!" Sarutobi yelled.

"You… You didn't care about me, JiJj?" Tears threatened to spill.

"Of course not! Why do you think that the ANBU always showed up when the mobs were done with you? Why do you think you got an apartment that was in the Red Light zone, where anyone could come and attack you? Did you really believe that the villagers will ever see you more than just a tool to take their aggression out on?! Did you believe me when I said that one day, everyone would love you?! Did you ever notice that everywhere you go, there's nothing but hate and despair?! What a fool you are! Did you ever think about why you couldn't use simple Jutsu in the academy? What about how hard it was to learn things? About why you were shorter, weaker, and more stupid than any of the other children? Well, it's because I sealed it all away! We can't have a weapon get too strong and out of control, can we now?! I was hoping that one of these days, you would tap into the Kyuubi's power, so I could give you to Danzo to 'train' you. " Sarutobi laughed.

"You… You beast!" Lance screamed and ran towards the shinobi, raising his spear.

He knew what it was like. He had heard of it from Drevas.

-If you don't want to hear the backstory of Lance and Drevas, then skip to the words, "No More Story"-

Before Drevas was sealed into the Demon Pike, Drevas was an orphan demon, never having anyone to connect with. All he could feel was the despair and power coming from demonic crystals that were imported from Ishgria to his homeland. Unable and unfamiliar about how to dispel his own loneliness, he began to destroy Grand Gaia. His most famous power, however, was the ability to turn other people into demons. Void of affection, he hated everything he came across. Although there were few opportunities to talk during his battles during the fight against the gods, the lack of positive interactions during that time only served to deepen his loneliness and solitude. The only thing that showed him its unconditional love was the world's forest, where he rested and recovered after battles. As the war against the gods raged on, Drevas grew stronger. He defeated disciple after disciple of the gods one after the other. He was so strong that average gods didn't stand a chance against him. Even though he was one of the strongest out there, he eventually conceded to the Holy Emperor. But, thinking that it would be a waste if Drevas lost his strength and powers, the Holy Emperor sealed him into a Pike, and immediately cast him away to a forest, far away from the Emperor. For years, Drevas was alone again, with only the forest as his only friend. He began to try to call out to others, to cure his loneliness. After even more years past, he finally found someone.

Lance. As a child of a noble couple, Lance was envied by the other children. One day, he heard the whispers of Drevas. He went to one of the storehouses that his family had on the property, and there, sat a green, large pike. He heard the loneliness in the voice of the whispers, decided to train. His parents were strongly opposed to it, but he ran away with Drevas in hand. Anyone he battled was stunned. As inexperienced as a Pikeman he was, his technique was superior to anyone else's, and they referred to him as a genius, but he hated the title. As he traveled, he freed the World Tree Altro, which was said to be his goal from the start. After freeing Altro, it wasn't until the battle of the gods had started that he was seen again. His pike had awakened, now carrying the power of Altro. He fought the gods on his own, not siding with any military entity. As the battle raged on, Lance fought for the masses. As he continued to grow stronger, the curse that the pike Drevas was sealed into began to take effect. As Lance began to assimilate with nature, he didn't fight it, instead, he was anticipating it. As he kept fighting, Drevas ate into his body more and more. In the midst of a fight, he unleashed the ultimate power of his pike, and threw it at a sniper that has been after after him. Although it killed the sniper, the attack had sped up the process that the demon pike ate into him. In that moment, the Knight Ark came, to deliver a message. The look of relief that washed over Lance's was thought to be one of his last, as he became a great tree, holding Drevas in his hands. As the tree finished blooming, a great light broke through. Lance emerged, but Drevas was nowhere to be found. He began weeping for days, until he got over his grief enough to continue the fight with the gods. He used another spear, but his skill wasn't as good as it used to be, as without Drevas, a part of him was lost.

-No More Story-

Lance thrusted his spear forwards, and Inu, who had dashed forwards to meet him in the middle, was torn to pieces as roots grabbed his feet, tripping him, and the spear drilled through his chest. Boar went through hand signs, and called out, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

He spat out a giant fireball, but Lance just thrusted his spear again, and the flames dispelled. Boar pulled a kunai out, and ran at Lance. Lance, however, yelled, "EarthBond!"

The spear glowed, and Lance proceeded to hit Boar 17 times. Boar fell over dead.

"Y-you monster! What are you, you freak?!" Sarutobi screamed.

Eze growled, and ran forwards. He jumped over Lance and swung down at Sarutobi. Now, Sarutobi dodged, as expected, right? Well, it didn't matter. Lightning struck Sarutobi, electrocuting him. He fell over, almost dead. As Eze raised Batootha to finish off Sarutobi, Naruto yelled.

"No!"

Eze looked at Naruto.

"This man has been the cause of your pains. He's inhuman, only after fame and power. Why shouldn't I kill him, boy?"

"Because I want to be the one to kill him."

"... I see."

Eze lowered Batootha, and turned, but not before turning and spitting on Sarutobi.

"Trash."

He and Lance moved back to the other Heroes.

"What now?"

"I guess we find some place to stay. Somewhere far away." Selena said.

"But this is a different world! How are we supposed to do anything?!"

"I know the world pretty good."

"Huh? You do, boy?" Eze leaned down, putting his face into Naruto's.

"Yeah. If you want someplace that no one goes to, and it's far away from everyone, let's go to Uzugakure."

"... Hmm…. Okay. That sounds good." Selena got up, still holding Naruto.

"Hey who made you leader, Selena?!" Vargas wanted to be the leader, if he wasn't he was going to have a fit.

"Shut up Vargas, you dimwit." Eze smacked the back of Vargas's head.

"Ow! Fine!" He turned away and pouted.

"Well, lead the way, young Naruto." Atro said.

This was the beginning. The beginning of the legend known as the Shinobi Halcyon Naruto.

Halcyon

Hey! How's this? I liked it, and how it came out. Yes, cliches do exist. But it's hard enough to try to avoid them, lest make a good story doing that. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! If you guys want more of this story, comment, fav, and put it on your alert list! Just so you guys know, Kami Ashikabi will be coming. As I said at the beginning, I'm to lazy to finish it, and I have work to do. I'm a very busy and not busy man. But it will be coming. Don't worry. But, this has been a chapter, and I'm ManWhoCan'tKeepPromises, and I'm out!


	2. Super duper plot skipping

Hey! New chapter! So, to put more in a chapter but type less words and to make Naruto op, I'm going to have this chapter for the Eze's training. And I left something out last chapter. I left out the part where Naruto taps into the Kyuubi's unintentionally and breaks all the seals that were put on him. And! Important notice! There is going to be a big event happening in this chapter, so I want you guys to roast the absolute shit out of me if you don't like it. That and give me some pointers about where I went wrong, what I should work to improve on, and what I did right. Okay, and just so you know, I'm not going to write the rest of the Six Heroes training Naruto. I'm just going to show Eze's training because I'm a fgt. And I don't think you want to read a lot of filler. So there is going to be huge timeskip, and it's going to start again when Naruto leaves Uzu. Okay? Okay.

Shinobi Halcyon Naruto

It was dawn, and the sun was just rising. The air was thick with mist, but our Heroes walked onwards.

"So…." Naruto walked next to Magress.

"You know, I didn't ever learn the names of my six heroes! You saved me after all!" The group stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Oh, we completely forgot to introduce ourselves! My name is Algor Halcyon Selena."

"My name's Fulgur Halcyon Eze, brat!"

"I'm Ignis Halcyon Vargas!"

"...Terra Halcyon Lance."

"Lux Halcyon Atro is my name, young Naruto."

"... Umbra Halcyon Magress is my name boy."

"Why do you all have the word Halcyon in your names?"

"Uh…. I dunno. I think it was a title that people gave us as we fought against the god army, and we all eventually adapted it into our names." Vargas said as he walked.

"Oooooh ok."

They walking through the mist, at a sedated pace. Naruto pulled on Eze's cape.

"What do you want?" Eze leaned down, giving Naruto a menacing leer.

"Uh… well…. I wanna be strong! I wanna be able to protect any friends I might make and maybe even you guys! And you seem like the strongest," Everyone but Eze, Naruto, and Vargas, there was a cry of, "WHAT?!", as they rolled their eyes," And I want you to train me!"

Eze, being the semi attention whore he was, began to flex and pose, grinning like a madman.

"You here that everyone? I'm the strongest! Well, since you noticed my strength, I guess once we get to this Uzu, I could train you in my ways!"

Halcyon

To get to Uzu, they had to cross a part of the sea. Selena was too tired from healing Naruto to freeze the water to form a path, so they had stopped at the Land of Waves and bought a boat. It seemed Zel was very valuable here; they had shown the man the Zel and he took 10, and ran off yelling about how he was rich. That was a few hours ago.

They were getting pretty close to where Naruto said Uzu was. As the Six Heroes closed in on Uzu's location, the water began to get more violent around them.

"Selena! You know I get seasick easily!" Vargas was hurling off the side of the boat.

"Silence Vargas. We're almost there." The boat tipped and Vargas hit his head on the side.

"Ow!" More vomiting. Vargas now knew how to successfully projectile vomit.

"I see land!" Eze stood at the bow of the ship, and pointed his Gunbai at the island that was getting closer.

As the boat began to approach the shore, the waters became a little more violent. As they got closer, more violent. It seemed like the closer they got, the more the waves pushed against the boat.

"Good morning, everyone." Naruto walked out of bedding chambers.

The second Naruto walked out, a seal appeared around the boat and the waters calmed. Astonished, Atro tried something. He quickly ushered Naruto into a room, and as soon as Naruto was no longer in sight of island, the water began to get extremely violent. Vargas was not having a good day. It was bad enough having to get on a boat. But now the water was shaking the boat as well!

As they got within about 100 yards from the shore, a gate, looking old and worn down, covered in seaweed, rose up from the waters. Everyone gasped, excluding Naruto, who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. As they got close to the gate, small needles shot out at alarming rates, and pricked each person. As every needle got a small sample of everyone's blood, they shot back to the gate as fast as they came.

"Eze! Get to the bow of the boat! Lance and Vargas, get to the sides! Atro and Magress, get around Naruto! Prepare for battle!" Selena cried out.

As everyone got to the position they were to get to, a Uzu swirl appeared over Naruto's head, and the gates doors creaked open. As the gates fully opened, water rushed in, carrying the boat with it. When they had passed the gate doors, the doors closed.

They reached the shore, and got off. As they looked around, Vargas went to some bushes, and proceeded to hurl. A lot. The shore was covered in craters, with spooky skeletons littering the beach. Our group of Heroes moved to gate of the ruined Uzu. Around the ruins, and covering most of the island, was a lush, thick, jungle-like forest. It was vast, and was slowly eating away at part of the village.

"What the hell happened here?" Eze snorted.

"Well, some time ago, this used to be Uzushiogakure, home to the Uzumaki clan, who were famous for their skills in Fuinjutsu. Years before I was born, Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri attacked Uzu together, taking them out. If the gate let us in, and since you aren't from around here, that means that I'm really an Uzumaki! So that means that some people were able to escape!"

As they walked through the destroyed village, dusk approached, and they searched for a place that was usable for sleep for the night.

Dawn

It was early in the morning. The sun tipped its head over the horizon, and Eze carefully picked Naruto up and quietly exited the room. Last night, Eze was exploring the jungle forest for a nice place to train. He found one. He threw Naruto into a river.

"AAAAAH! Wha…. what the hell!"

"Suck it up, brat. Get used to it, because you're training with me. Take this." He threw a small picaxe at Naruto.

"Eh, sensei, what am I supposed to do with a pickaxe?" Eze grinned.

"This is how we're going to start building up your strength. Before I was a demon hunter, I was a miner. Now," Eze stomped and a huge boulder popped out of the ground; "I want this to be half this size by the end of day."

"Sensei I can't do that! That's impossible!"

Eze sighed, grabbed the pickaxe out of Naruto's hand, and swung at the boulder lightly. The boulder split in half.

"Woah!"

"I barely used any of my strength, and you think that's amazing? You must be stupid or something!"

"Then teach me to be stronger!"

Halcyon

Lance was exploring the ruins. He was walking down a street, but in the back of his head, he could hear it. A small voice, crying out his name, a call of loneliness, but he ignored it. He reached the end of the street, and there, stood a shrine of some sorts. He went inside, curious, and inside, a secret passageway was uncovered. He shrugged, and jumped down into the passage.

As he explored deeper into the cave, his eyes widened. All along the cave, there were trees that looked like bodies; at the front of the cave there were many, but the number of them slowly fell as hewent deeper. He quickened his pace from a walk into a run, and he soon reached the end. He fell to his knees in front of a glass case. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

Inside, Drevas stood, perched on a pedestal. Behind the case, a tree sprouted out, with to branches, looking like arms, rested on the case.

Halcyon

It was revealed that Atro and Magress were not morning people, both looking very unhappy to be up. In the kitchen of the house they were in, Selena and Vargas were working together to make breakfast. As Atro and Magress argue over a petty subject, the ground shook, and everyone , looking quite surprised looking to the east, where a massive tree sprung out of the ground. They dropped what they were doing, grabbed their gear, and ran to the scene.

Halcyon

Lance sat and the ground, crying, clutching the Demon Pike Drevas close.

"Drevas! How I've missed you! Never again!"

As the other 5 Heroes arrive, they gasp at Drevas, and the giant tree growing behind Lance.

"Oh my god! That's Drevas! How in the world did that get here?!" Selena says.

As Lance continues to weep tears of joy, Eze and Naruto got there.

"What's happeni- Is that Drevas?! Where in the world(is Carmen Sandiego) as that?!" Eze shouted.

"What's a Drevas? And why is Lance crying? What's that weapon he's holding?" Naruto had a lot of questions.

"This is a very personal matter for Lance. We should let him be. Naruto, I'll answer some of your questions later. But for now, we'll leave."

Halcyon

"Hey, what was that weapon that Lance was crying over?"

"That was Drevas, the Cursed Demon Pike. It's Lance's first weapon, and he holds it dear, just like the rest of us care about ours. But what's special about the pike is that within it, it holds Drevas, a demon, which the spear was named after."

"What?! There's a demon in the thing?!"

"Yeah, a powerful one at that."

"So, that giant sword you have has a demon in it?"

Eze sighed.

"No, Batootha doesn't have a demon in it. I got this from my first kill, Behemoth."

"So it's not that special, is it? I mean, it doesn't have demon or anything sealed in it."

"No, that's not it. You see, each of our weapons is special in one way or another. Batootha here influences my spirit, and allows me to harness the power of thunder. As I grow in strength and power, Batootha will changed with me, and will also grow in power and strength."

"Woah, cool! Sensei, when I finally am as strong as you, could I wield Batootha?"

"I don't know. Batootha is really special to me. If we could find a Behemoth, you'd have a chance of it having another copy of Batootha on it."

"Copy?"

"Yeah, this Batootha is a copy of the legendary broadsword Batootha. The original Batootha was used by a legendary swordsman, and granted untold strength and powers over thunder. As the swordsman grew old, he asked a blacksmith to make 16 copies. He reverted Batootha back to its most basic form, and he split Batootha up, and putting a piece into each copy."

"Woooooah. If you got all 16 copies, could you remake Batootha again?"

"Of course you could! You'd need a blacksmith though. And the blacksmith would need to be one of the greatest! Anyways! Get back to training!"

Halcyon

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow. He set the pickaxe down. It was late in the afternoon, and he had managed to cut down the boulder by a forth.

"Ok brat! Let's check out your progress!" Eze grinned as he walked up, eating an apple.

"Hey, this is pretty good for your first time! But!" Eze slapped the back of Naruto's head, "I said half! HALF! This is a forth!"

"Ok sensei…" Naruto's head hung.

"Boy's~ Dinner!" The melodic voice of Selena rained down on them as they both perked up and ran back to the house.

Halcyon

It was late at night, and Naruto sat on roof. He was remembering how to summon his chakra. He began to meditate. Ever since he had accidentally tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra and broken the seals on him, he could do so much more than before. He could think clearly, he felt naturally stronger, and he could use his chakra!

He continued to meditate. He searched for the feeling of his chakra. He found it, and concentrated on it. His chakra began to leak out, waking up the Six Heroes. He struggled to control it, but eventually got the hang of it, and was able to control a little bit of his enormass reserves. He tried out his newfound control on his most hated jutsu, the Bushin.

"Bushin no jutsu!"

A clone appeared, and Naruto grinned. He dispeled it, and celebrated quietly. He jumped off the roof and ran off, to try to find any 'hip and cool' jutsu. The Six Heroes peeked out from the stairs, all with an expression of, "Mind=Blown," on their faces.

"Uhhh…. What was that?"

"That was just like our Brave Bursts (Let's just pretend that all units know their own BB/SBB/UBB, and don't need a summoner to use them.)

"You know, now that you mentioned it, we haven't seen any Brave Crystals, and yet, we could use our Bursts."

"That's true, but we can talk about that later, let's get back to the situation on hand." Selena said.

"For now, just follow him. Discreetly." They all nodded and jumped off the roof.

Halcyon

Naruto ran through the streets, excited at the prospect of learning some jutsu, and he ran into the tallest building in ruins, the Uzukage tower. He ran through the halls, coming up to the top of the tower. He entered the Uzukage's room.

"Whoa, this must be where the Uzukage sits!" Naruto jumped on the chair behind the desk. Dust expoldes everywhere. As the dust settled down, Naruto turned in the chair, and noticed that there was a large scroll poking out of one of the desks' drawers.

"Yoooooo! Large scrolls? Theres a chance of some amazing jutsu in there!" He opened it.

"This scroll is used to activate the entrances to any of the Uzumaki vaults, it will activate the entrance to the closest vault. Uzumaki blood seal must be activated for use. Well, here goes nothing!" He cut himself on the paper and let his blood drop on the scroll.

Halcyon

The Six Heroes sat at the bottom of the tower, and were able to hear Naruto's excited yells from the top.

"He really needs to calm down. It's almost midnight, and he's basically screaming." Vargas said and the other five Heroes mummered in agreement.

The ground rumbled, and from beneath the tower, a seal slowly creeped out. The Uzukage tower began to slowly sink into the ground.

"Ok, grab onto the tower now!"

The Six Heroes jumped on and rode the tower down.

Halcyon

As the tower fell, Naruto held onto the desk of the Uzukage. His grip failed him and he yelled. He fell to the floor, not the ceiling. He looked up, and the tower slowed to a halt.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto was officially spooked.

As he stood, the door creaked open. Naruto was now in 3spooky5me state. It was 10 seconds before he got curious, and walked to the door and opened it.

Halcyon

While Naruto was at the top of the tower getting spooked, the Six Heroes were having a good time at the bottom climbing up. They were all clinging to Lance, who was using Drevas's power over earth to make a pillar upwards.

"Hey, I can see Naruto, he's crossing that bridge."

A bit up, Naruto was crossing a stone bridge, coming from the door. He heard something from below him, and looked over the side of the bridge to narrowly avoid the fist of Eze.

"What were you thinking, you brat!" Eze yelled at him as everyone got off of Lance's pillar.

"What? How did you guys get here?" Naruto ignored Eze.

Eze began to color himself red with rage and Lance whispered to Drevas, and the pillar disperse back into the ground it came from.

"We followed you from the roof, and jumped on the tower as it began to descend." Selena said.

"Oh ok. Well, this is one of the Uzumaki vaults, and it's probably the Uzukage's since it was the Uzukage tower that was the entrance." Naruto explaind and began to walk forwards. The group was quick to follow.

They walked farther into the cave, as Eze yelled at Naruto about how stupid he was to go off on his own, especially at night. After about 5 minutes of walking, they finally reached a enormous vault door. Well, only Naruto could see it; the Six Heroes just saw a dead end. In front of the door, on a small pedestal, lay a scroll. Naruto walked forwards, and grabbed it.

"Brat, what are you doing?"

"There's a scroll here, I'm gonna read it." He opened it and read aloud.

"To any Uzumaki who finds this. This is the Uzukage's vault, and our last defence for our most precious items. As I write this, I can hear our enemies close in on me. This is my last message and my ultimate seal. I've made our vaults and the messages from any Uzumaki's unable to be seen by anybody that is not of Uzu descent. Please, find all of them, and continue our legacy. For my vault, use your blood. In the vault, those of noble Uzumaki lineage can open the safe inside. I'm waiting for you."

"Seriously, what are you reading from?" Eze scratched his head.

"Eze, while you may be a great leader, you have some serious attention issues. If you paying any attention at all, you would've heard that this person made every vault and message invisible." Atro remarked.

"... How did he do that?"

"I guess he used his Ultimate Brave Burst so that the treasures of these people wouldn't fall into enemy hands."

"Ooooooooh…."

"Okay, let's open this thing!" Naruto pulled out a kunai from his limited collection and cut his palm. He put his hand to the vault door, and as his blood flowed into the door, a seal began to appear from the bottom of the door and climbed it's way to the top. Naruto's wound closed as the seal reached halfway.

"Hm." He cut himself again and put his hand to the door.

"Whoa, why'd you cut yourself again, young Naruto?" Atro walked up to Naruto, concern written all over his face.

"Well, I heal abnormally fast, and the seal hasn't gotten enough of my blood. The cut I made before closed, so I need to do it again. I think that my healing can be attributed to Kyuubi."

"Well, if you say so…" Atro backed off.

The seal finally reached the top, and in the center, an intricate pattern appeared, and the Six Heroes were able to see the vault as the seal cracked, and the vault door opened.

"Holy shit that's a big door."

As the door opened, the group had to back away as the door opened outwards. As it finished, Naruto ran forwards, excited to see what was inside. He stopped instantly as he had a foot inside the vault. The heroes walked next to him, and froze.

"A-a-ah! I-I-I knew it! The-there were survivors….." Ahead of them, the body of the last Uzukage sat on atop a simple throne.

"W-what is your name, young Uzumaki…." The man looked like he was in his early 40's, and looked starved. Atro and Eze stepped forwards, Urais and Batootha blazing to life.

"Who are you?! And what do you want with my student!"

"Aaaaah…. Leave me to talk with one of my last descendants…." He flicked his wrist, and the Six Heroes flew to the left wall, slamming into it.

"My names Naruto! What's yours?" Naruto walked up to the man.

"My name? It's…." He took a deep breath, "It's Takami…. Takami Uzumaki…. I am the last Uzukage…." He spoke in a hushed, hoarse voice. "Water…."

He pointed at a small patch of water, and called out, "Suiton: Water Globe…."

Out of the small puddle, a decent sized ball of water rose out, and came to Takami. He leaned his head back, and water flowed out of the globe into his mouth.

"Whoa…. That's a cool Jutsu!"

"Ah, young Naruto, my time has come. I had set my seal to last until someone opened the vault. But before I can rejoice with all our brethren in death, I shall pass on my knowledge to you. Use the items I our vaults, and continue our legacy, Naruto, and bring our clan back to greatness!"

He got up from the throne, and shakily walked to Naruto. With each step, he seem to lose his vitality. He reached Naruto, and placed his hand on Naruto's.

"Fuinjutsu: Seal of Teachings!"

"Ow!" Naruto yelled in pain as a seal was burned into his hand.

"Naruto!" Eze yelled out as he and the other Heroes struggled to break free from the force the held them against the wall.

"Naruto, this is my final masterpiece…. It will help you grow as not only a shinobi, but as a person… Please… Don't let the clan…. Fade away…." Takami fell onto his knees.

"Takami-Ojichan!" Naruto got on his knees.

"Ah… It's time… Naruto… You must… Carry on…. Our legacy…." Takami's body began to age at a rapid pace, and soon there was nothing left but his bones. Naruto began to tear up.

"No… Just after I met a family member…." His head hung as he cried over the corpse.

The force that Takami used to hold the Six Heroes dispersed, and they rushed to Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Selena crouched down and grabbed Naruto's hand that Takami had marked. The mark was a simple looking spiral, but upon closer inspection, the spiral was made out of thousands of smaller seals.

"Takami-Ojichan…." His tears hit the bones of Takami.

"Naruto…."

Naruto sniffed and wiped his tears away.

"I bet… Takami-Ojichan wouldn't want me…. To cry…. Takami-Ojichan…. I'll do it! I'll continue your… No, the Uzumaki legacy!"

"If I want to do that, I'll need to get stronger!" He turned to the Six Heroes.

"Will you guys help me?"

"Of course we will, Naruto." Selena said, smiling.

"As long as your goals are pure and noble, I shall aid you, boy." Magress said, his tone strict.

"As will I, young Naruto!" Atro said.

"I'm already helping you, brat." Eze huffed, and Selena smacked the back of his head.

"I'll aid your growth, Naruto." Lance said.

"Well, I mean, I guess I could help. But what happens if I'm doing somethin- Ow!" Vargas received a fist to the face, courtesy of Selena.

"Okay! As Ojichan said, I'll make use of what's in all the vaults!" Naruto got up, and walked past the throne.

Behind the throne, mountains of money, jewels, and various other valuable items were stacked. But in between the stacks of cash, a very small safe stood. Naruto thought back to the scroll in front of the vault.

"Those of noble Uzumaki lineage can open the safe inside."

He shrugged and walked up to the vault. He pulled Mr. HandCutter Kunai out of his pouch and cut his hand. His hand didn't even make it to the vault, as his blood dripped on the floor, and as soon as a few drops hit the ground, the entire vault lit up orange, and a seal flared to life. Naruto backed up in surprise.

The seal was in the form of chains, covering the walls, floor, and ceiling. They were all connected at the center point of the ceiling, which was a Uzu swirl. The chains quickly receded, and finally disappeared as they touched the safe, which was where all the ends of the chains were. As the last chains disappeared, the safe's lock began to spin itself, and then stopped. The door opened, the contents spilling out, and the Six heroes gasped.

"What are these?" Naruto grabbed two handfuls of them. They were rainbow in color, but they were very dark and dull.

"Narut-!" Selena took a step back.

"What?" In Naruto's hand, the 10 gems lit up very brightly, and the rest of the Six Heroes copied Selena.

"Are those Gems?!" Vargas said in surprise.

"I think so! Look at them! They look exactly the same, and the jewels in the piles around here don't look anything like them!"

"But how did they get here? And why do they have so many of them?! There has to be at least 200 of them!"

"What are you guys talking about? I don't see why these are so special…" Naruto said.

"Naruto, those gems are used by summoners. They're from where we're from, and they're pretty rare. I'm not sure how these ones got here, and why there are so many, but they activated in your hands. If those are actual gems, then you have high chance of being a summoner."

"Ok. But what's a summoner?"

Naruto took a step forwards, and he tripped. The gems flew out of his hands and hit the ground. As soon as they did, a white seal spread out, and two gates arose, a red and black gate and a rainbow gate.

"Well, it's confirmed that the boy is a summoner." Magress grunted.

"Yes it is, but what are we going to do about the units that he summons?"

"We'll have to inform them of the curse and our situation."

"Hey, brat, are you paying attention?"

Naruto wasn't listening. The doors… They was calling to him, they wanted to be opened. He walked into the circle, and reached out to touch the red and black door. His hand graced the surface. The door cracked, and the red and black layer exploded, leaving a shiny rainbow door. He then pushed both doors open, and a bright light illuminated the room, and everyone covered their eyes. It died down, and everyone looked at the circle.

"The heavens, the seas, the people and the treasure all calls out to me! They wanna see the grand thief Zelnite!"

The Legendary Thief Zelnite was a man dressed in a green cloak with golden armor covering his chest, arms, and legs. The cloak covered most of his face, save his striking blue eyes, while the back of the cloak waved freely in the slight draft that was coming in through the opened door to the vault. He had a decent sized red dagger in both of his hands, as he flipped his right dagger. Behind him, a Zel Ghost wearing two brown belts floated, along with two giant swords that were strapped onto his back. Floating around him were three rings of gold coins and jewels. He had his right foot on a small chest, which was surrounded by a pile of gold coins, while his left had a small pile of coins and a yellow crystal.

"Saved by my elders…. I was somehow able to return…. Now it's my turn to save the juniors!"

The Glorious Hero Krantz was a man dressed in a white high collar robe on, the lining blue with golden flames. He had on a Virtuous Cape, flowing in the draft. He had armor on his legs and feet, his chest, and shoulders. He had lively red eyes, pushed back red hair, and a small gold circlet on. His sword was enormous, a silvery metal blade, having a golden edge, a red jewel in the center, and had blue energy bursting out, but as big as the sword was, Krantz held it with only his left hand. His right hand was held out, with a strange gold and blue seal emitting power. He held his right are out while his sword was held over his right shoulder.

They both looked at Naruto and bowed. Naruto gained a look of confusion.

"Why are you bowing? And who are you?"

"I am the Legendary Thief Zelnite!"

"I am the Glorious Hero Krantz."

"And you're our summoner." They said in unison. Naruto looked even more confused.

"Hey," Eze said, "The brat doesn't know about summoning or anything. We'll fill you in on the details later."

"Hey, can I have these?" Zelnite pointed to a pile of jewels. Naruto nodded and Zelnite and his Zel Ghost let out a squeal of delight as they ran over to the pile and began to take the jewels, or eat them in the case of the Zel Ghost. It wasn't long before they were back.

"Can we leave this cave already? We've been here for a while." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Halcyon

They rode the tower up, as using the scroll twice will close the last entrance that was opened. The night was growing old, and no one had slept. The group reached the house that our Heroes had been using, and they hit the sack fast. Excluding Selena, Krantz, and Zelnite.

"So what was Eze talking about?" Krantz asked.

Selena sighed.

"Well, when we won against the gods and their armies, we activated a curse set on us by Maxwell. She had apparently used her Ultimate Curse, and trapped us in this world, meaning that we aren't in Grand Gaia anymore."

"Maxwell used her Ultimate Curse on you? She used it on me when I went to her fortress in St. Laima and stole some of her… Belongings. Hehehe…." Zelnite gained a lecherous look on his face.

"What was the curse?"

"Every time that I covered my face, I faced excruciating pain and lost anything on me that was stolen."

"... Wow. That must have been difficult." Selena said sarcastically.

"The curse ended when I went and apologized to her. I had to do some other things for her but they were really basic tasks."

"You just stole from her. We killed her."

"In the database of Arkas Hall, we have information on just about every unit. I'll tell you about Maxwell." Krantz stated.

"Wait, are you serious?!"

"Maxwell's Ultimate Curse is a curse that takes what you want or something precious to you and takes it away or punishes you for doing anything about it. Since you, the Six Heroes, all wanted to go back to your homes, Maxwell's curse took the ability to go back home away. The only way to break the curse is to ask forgiveness from her and do tasks for her that would equal the amount that was needed for her full forgiveness. Since you killed her, the most likely task she would have given you was for you to kill yourselves or to kill someone very close to you." Zelnite and Selena's jaw dropped.

"What did you even steal Zelnite?"

"... I took her panties. It was hilarious. Aaaaah…. I still remember the blush on her face when I gave them back like it was yesterday….. It was so worth it!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Selena's face twisted into a snarl and Krantz sighed.

"If you didn't give them back as soon as you did, she probably would have killed you. Very painfully."

"I'm glad I gave them back. They gave off an eeeevil vibe. They were black and just had an aura about them."

"Well, I'm not sure about how you would get back to Grand Gaia, but even if you did, I'm not sure how long you would be able to stay. Her curse would have extreme effects if you went back and stayed for too long, and even if you just were there for a few days, I bet your health would take a huge turn for the worse, and you would most likely die if you stayed for more than a week or two. From what I can tell, I'm almost certain that the civilization here hasn't developed any of the technology that Grand Gaia had. But for now, I'm going to return to my summoners side. I bid you a good night." Krantz got up and walked back inside.

"Well, not to be a copycat, but I'm gonna go back as well! Goodnight, fair lady!" He skipped to the door like a child.

Selena sighed. So even if they managed to get back to Grand Gaia, it wouldn't be long before they would die from the curse. She went inside. It was getting late, and she needed to sleep.

Halcyon

The Unrivaled Fool

It had been a month since they had went into the vault, and Naruto had vastly improved in strength and his broadsword techniques. He was able to destroy a boulder in a single swing, and he had started training with a broadsword with Eze. In the Uzukage vault, behind the piles of jewels, coins, and money, was the back wall. The back wall was covered in every weapon that you could think of. And everyone of them were made of chakra metal. Right now, Naruto wasn't just honing his sword techniques, but also his chakra skills. He was currently sparring Eze.

"That's it! You're getting better!" Eze yelled as he swung at Naruto. He wasn't using Batootha because that would be too dangerous. In the vault, there was multiple copies of each weapon. Pretty convenient, eh?

They continued to spar for hours. By the time they finished, they had been in a deadlock, it was getting late, and Krantz and Zelnite had left a while ago, Zelnite from boredom and Krantz so he could go and train.

"Okay, that's it." Eze slapped Naruto on the back as they walked back to the house.

"So when should I come tomorrow?" Naruto looked to Eze.

"Don't come. I said we're finished." Eze was given a look of confusion.

"Sensei, what do you mean?"

"Brat, I've taught you everything I can. I've taught you how to strengthen yourself, how to use a pick properly, how to be a good leader and role model, and my sword skills. There's not much else I can teach you."

"R-really?"

"Now it's time for you to go learn from one of the other Heroes! I'm sure that they're all waiting!" Eze grinned as Naruto smiled.

"Ok sensei! I'll do that!" Naruto ran ahead of Eze.

Eze smiled. It felt good to have someone to share his teachings with.

Halcyon

5 years. It had been 5 years since he had been saved by the Six Heroes. He was 15 now, and had mastered every style of the Heroes and his Units. It was time. It was time to make a splash in the world. The group moved out into the sea.

Halcyon

Naruto and four of his units walked down a path, all wearing headbands while one of his units had robes and a hat on, and they all had cloaks covering their faces. They had their weapons attached to their backs. They arrived at the gate.

"Halt! State your business with Konoha!" Naruto grinned.

"I'm here with my team to participate in the Chuunin Exams."

"What village are you affiliated with?"

"Can't you see? We're with Uzushiogakure."

"!" The two men at the gates looked at each other and then back at the group.

"C...come in."

The gates opened and they walked through. As soon as they walked inside, the Hokage and 4 ANBU appeared.

"Halt!" They stopped.

"What do you want with my Shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen?" Sarutobi frowned.

"Who are you? Uzushiogakure was destroyed years ago!"

"Who am I? That's a question I ask everyday. But to be simple, I am the Uzukage. I have begun to rebuild Uzu, and to get people interested, I decided to come and have one of my Shinobi teams participate."

Sarutobi grimaced. Uzushiogakure shouldn't be rebuilt, but this man was doing it. He sighed. There was nothing he could do, as it would be bad for him and his village's reputation to deny another village hospitality for the Chuunin Exams.

"Fine. I'll set up a hotel room for you."

"Thank you. For now, we'll just tour the village." They walked off into the village.

"ANBU, follow them to make sure they don't do anything suspicious."

Halcyon

It was the next morning, and Naruto and his two units walked into the building they were told to go to. As they walked past the weak Genjutsu and walked into the exam room, everyone stopped talking and looked at them. Naruto and co just walked over to 3 seats and sat down.

"Hn. I bet they're all weak." It was our main protagonist, Super Gay Duckfuckery.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura screamed.

"Ah. Are you guys first years?" Kabuto walked up to the Rookie 9.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kiba sneered at him.

"You should keep your voice down. You never know if you might make an enemy of a strong opponent."

"I'm stronger than anyone here."

"If you say so. But if you want to get ahead of the competition, I have these Ninja Info Cards, which contain information on everyone here."

"I want to know about Gaara, Rock Lee, and those three over there."

-insert Gayra disc. Here-

-insert Rake Lay disc. Here-

"I'm sorry, but those three are the only people that I don't have info on. It was only yesterday that Uzushiogakure decided to reappear."

"Hn."

A poor of smoke was heard and Ibuki appeared.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone shut up and sit down!" Everyone did as instructed.

"Alright maggots, this is the first exam! It's a written exam. You have 30 minutes. Your team also have 9 points, and if any of the other administrators catch you cheating, that's 3 points! If you're out of points, you leave this exam! Start!"

-insert 30 minutes of hardcore extreme cheating-

"Alright, now for the final question."

Everyone was paying attention.

"If you're too scared to take it, then raise your hand and leave."

-insert leaving-

"Ok…. You all…. Pass!"

There were gasps.

-I'm to lazy to write these things, so insert Shia LeBoufe 'Just do it' meme-

A ball came crashing into the side of the building, and on it, not only was there a flag with, "The Sexy and Single Anko," written on it, but one Anko Mitarashi sat on it.

"Wow Ibuki, that's a lot of Genin I see. Maybe it's time for you to retire. Anyways! Go to training ground 44! Be there in 30 minutes or be square! And get expelled from the exam-" She was halfway through her speech when Naruto and friends got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Naruto turned.

"We're going to 44." They turned back around and exited.

"Weirdos…."

Halcyon

As 30 minutes passed, everyone was assembled at the front of the Forest O' Doom n' Gloom.

-insert Anko throwing kunai at Naruto and then him giving it back, and then them signing the waiver and going to the gate-

As Naruto and buds waited at their gate, SGD walked past.

"Hn. Just because you have weapons doesn't make you strong. In fact, you should just give me them. An Uchiha like me would be able to make real use of them."

He was ignored. He snarled, but continued walking. An alert was sent out, and the gates opened. Our Heroes rushed into the forest.

Halcyon

They had a Heaven Scroll, so they just needed an Earth Scroll. Luckily, they ran into a team from Ame who had an Earth Scroll, and got to the tower within an hour of the exam starting.

Halcyon

"Damn! That's the quickest anyone's ever gotten through the forest! What are you teaching those kids?" Anko looked at the Uzu "Jonin," but he was already turning to leave the room.

"What's with all these Uzu people giving me the cold shoulder?"

Halcyon

It had been 5 days, and it was time for the third exam to start.

-Insert Hokage speech-

"Ok, I'm Hayate, and I'll be your administrator for this exam. We will have one on one fights, anything goes. Look to the screen for whose fighting."

Everyone went up to the fighters box and looked at the screen.

Kiba Inuzuka vs Krantz

"Yeah Akamaru, we got an easy win against one of the Uzu losers!"

"..."

They walked down the stairs, reaching the arena floor, both turned to face the other.

"Are both fighters ready?" Nodding.

"Hajime!"

As soon as the match begun, Krantz ripped his cloak off, revealing himself to the crowd. He thrust his right arm out as a seal appeared to his side and gripped his sword over his shoulder.

"Ha! If you think that your little seal and sword was gonna scare me, you're wrong!" Kiba taunted.

"Man-Beast Clone!" Akamaru became a copy of Kiba, but he looked more feral.

"Fang over Fang!"

Kiba and Akumaru became a twister, and headed towards Krantz. Krantz batted the attack away with his sword. Kiba and Akumaru slammed into a wall, drilling deep into it. Krantz released his seal and began to walk away.

"It's not over yet!"

Out of the hole, Kiba's attack spun out and headed for Krantz. Krantz turned, and swung at the incoming attack.

"Deus Claymore!" He yelled, and slashed at Kiba 20 times, each slash having a trail of light behind it. The whirlwind turned red and the two Kiba's crashed into the ground in front of Krantz, and medics rushed onto the field. They rushed the mess that was Kiba and Akumaru off just as quickly. Hayate picked his jaw up from the display of swordsmanship, being a swordsman himself.

"Winner, Krantz!

The Kage box

"Wow, you sure have trained your Shinobi well, Uzukage-dono." Hiruzen stroked his goatee.

"I have indeed. They're turning out to be some of the finest I've ever seen." The 'Uzukage' said, his head resting of his hand.

"May I ask a question?" Orochimaru, wearing the skin of Suna's Kages'(I forgot what Suna's Kage is called. Sand man?) skin, inquired.

"Ask away."

"What was that technique he used? I didn't sense any chakra coming from his attack at all!"

"Ah, it's one of my peoples techniques. I cannot divulge futher though, as it's a clan secret."

"That's understandable, Uzukage-dono."

The Uzukage smirked. His Summoner gave him such an easy but boring job. I mean, as an Emperor, he had to know about politics. While he would have liked to be out on the field fighting, he was the only one who really could act out a huge political figure and pass as one. Well, his job would soon be done and he would get to fight. He couldn't wait.

Back to the Fighters Bax

Krantz walked up the stairs and was heading back to the fighters box, but a woman blocked his way.

"Couldn't you have held back a little? My student might not live because of your reckless behavior!" She ranted, pointing a finger accusingly at him.

He walked past her, but looked back at her.

"If he doesn't survive, then you trained him wrong. And I did hold back. If I was holding back any more, then I wouldn't have even attacked at all." He continued his walk to the box o' fighters, leaving a speechless Kurenai.

He sat down next to Naruto and the other unit. SGD walked up.

"Give me that weapon."

"Hm? Did you say something to me boy?" Krantz stood. He was about a head and a half taller than Sasuke.

"I told you to give me that weapon that's on your back! An Uchiha like me is more deserving of it, unlike a worthless clan that was destroyed!"

Naruto and his other unit now stood, all taller than Sasuke.

"What did you say about my clan?" Naruto stood over Sasuke.

"I called it what it is! A worthless, weak, puny clan that should just kill itself off! It was destroyed once, so it wouldn't be so hard to destroy again!" Sasuke sneered at Naruto, but Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke that's enough! You have no idea how much Konoha owes to the Uzumaki clan and its people! Shut your mouth before you say something regrettable!" Kakashi said to Sasuke, who flinched.

"Hn." He turned away.

"That boy….. I'll be taking this to the Uzukage, Kakashi of the Sharingan. If he disrespects my clan anymore, then I will execute him where he stands. Keep your students in check." Naruto growled as Kakashi bowed his head. Naruto turned his head towards the screen as it displayed the next two fighters.

Sasuke Uchiha vs That one guys who sucks ur chaykra

-canon fight bois-

Tenten vs Temari

-cannon-

Shikamaru vs Kin

-canyon-

Choji vs Doso

-tin can-

Shino vs Zaku

-CanCan-

Sakuro vs Ino

-can man-

Kankuro vs Gumbo

-can dan-

Rock Lee vs Gazia

"Time to test my newest invention." Gazia teleported to the arena floor and crossed his arms. Rock Lee hopped down, and bounced on the balls of his feet, getting into a fighting stance.

"Yosh! It's time to show my Youthfulness to Gai-sensei!"

"Are both fighters ready? Hajime!"

Gazia's cloak ripped off as a dull, yellow sphere encapsulated him. He had a black device over his eye, a purple gem in the middle, the other eye was glowing purple, with a black tattoo surrounding it, creeping out from beneath his hair. He wore a black cape, large spikes jutting out of the shoulders, and his arms and legs were covered by metal plating. He had light purple hair, and had a cold, calculated stare etched on his face. Around the sphere, 4 long, purple streaks wizzed around.

"Turbo Cyclaw, deploy!" With a wave of his hand, a circle appeared in r of him, and the red metal beast Turbo Cyclaw came into existence, Gazia's barrier turning a light shade of red. The crowd oohed and aahed. Gazia pointed at Rock Lee, giving a command.

"Turbo Cyclaw, attack!" Turbo Cyclaw's armor pushed down and steam emitted from underneath, and it charged at Rock Lee. Rock Lee dodged the charge and began to unleash a flurry of punches and kicks on the armor of Turbo Cyclaw. Gazia smirked.

"Your weak blows won't damage Turbo Cyclaw. You'd need to use one of those energy techniques to even scratch it. I'm surprised that you haven't used one yet. Most other contenders used one almost immediately." Rock Lee grit his teeth and jumped back.

"If I can't damage this summon, then I'll just attack the summoner!" Rock Lee charged Gazia, who stood his ground. As he was almost to Gazia, Turbo Cyclaw appeared between Gazia and him.

"Turbo Cyclaw, destroy." Rock Lee heard this and jumped back, expecting an attack, but was surprised when Turbo Cyclaw began to explode and break down. As the spectacle died down, a red orb shot up out of Turbo Cyclaw. It moved down to Gazia, and was absorbed into his barrier. The barrier went from light red to very dark red. Gazia laughed.

"Ha! Boy, now that I have absorbed the power that Turbo Cyclaw's death bestowed upon me, you cannot win!"

"I can't if I don't try!" Rock Lee began to attack Gazia's barrier. Gazia laughed harder. As minutes passed of Rock Lee relentlessly attacking Gazia's shield, Rock Lee took a few steps backwards, and yelled at Gai.

"Gai-sensei! Can I remove my weights?!" He received a thumbs up, and pulled his weights off, throwing them at Gazia. They bounced off the barrier. Rock Lee, now with his weights removed, moved at Gazia with a second wind. After that was proven to do nothing, he jumped backwards, looking quite heated, and got into a stance.

"Rock Lee, no!" Gai yelled out, but it was too late.

"Gate of Opening, open! Gate of Healing, open! Gate of Life, open!" He went from pastel white to red, redder, and redder. Gazia raised his eyebrows as he calculated Rock Lee's power boost. Rock Lee ran at Gazia, and attacked the barrier. Gazia looked surprised as his barrier began to take serious damage, and jumped back.

"As good as that technique and attack was, I think that I've had enough, and collected enough data. This battle is over. Aigis VII: Photonic Repulse!" Gazia teleported in front of Rock Lee, lashing out at him with his hands. Rock Lee tried to defend himself from Gazia's onslaught, but after Gazia hit him for the 10th time, his arms gave out, and Gazia was relentless with his assault. With his last hit, Gazia stood over the downed body of Rock Lee.

"Your mistake was believing that you could beat me when you couldn't even beat Turbo Cyclaw."

"Winner, Gazia!" Medics ran out on the field again, wheeling Rock Lee to the infirmary. Gazia teleported back up to the stands as the board showed the last two fighters.

Halcyon Naruto vs Gaara

Naruto smirked, and walked down the steps. He reveled in the attention of the villagers as they watched every step he took. The steps of a boy they thought was dead. He got down to his position and readied himself.

"Are both fighters ready? Hajime!"

Naruto ripped his cloak off, revealing his body to the village that loves to hate him. He wore a midnight black high collared coat, with dark red pants on. His hair was no longer blonde, but was red, like any stereotypical Uzumaki. He grinned as Gaara stood still, his face twisted and contorted in confusion.

"Come at me tanooki boy, you don't scare me."

"Mother is afraid of you. Why?" He spoke in a hollow voice.

"Aw, is Ichibi scared of the the big bad Kyuubi?" He laughed. Gaara gained a look of fear as Naruto took a step forwards, and Gaara took one back.

"Proctor, I forfeit!" Gaara yelled. He quickly ran up the stairs.

"Hm, what a lousy container."

"Okay! Now that the rounds are over, all winners come down and draw for your matches!" Hayate pulled a box out from behind his back.

-insert drawing of numbers-

"Okay! The pairings are Temari vs Shika, Kankuro vs Krantz, Gazia vs Shino, Naruto vs Sasuke. These rounds will happen tomorrow! You are dismissed!"

Halcyon

Ok! That about wraps up the Chuunin Exams! A lot happened in this chapter, so here is a brief summary! Naruto learns the names of the Six Heroes, yada yada yada, he becomes a summoner, 5 year time skip, goes to the Chuunin Exams, blah blah blah, it's shown that he now has Kulyuk and Gazia, and scares Gaara into a forfeit. So, next time! I'll finish the Chuunin Exams and some other stuff. While you may think that I'm rushing the plot, I'm not but I am. I am rushing the Chuunin Exam and I skipped him training with the Six Heroes because I don't really want to spend that much text on 5 years of training, and I don't think that you want to see all that shit. Anyway's, big news! KA 8 is coming! KA 8 is almost like FF 15, but you don't need to wait 10 years! And! Don't just follow and favorite the story, follow me so you get every update! So I'll see you next time!


End file.
